The NCCP is autonomous in relation to its participating institutions and seeks through its administrative structure to assure maximum efficiency and sound financial practices in its various operations. The NCCP is a cancer center with planned and ongoing projects and programs in the following areas: 1. Conducts planning and coordination of basic and clinical research, training and demonstration of advanced diagnostic and treatment methods relating to cancer in and amongst its participating institutions; 2. Through participating institutions, strives to achieve quality interdisciplinary capability in the performance of diagnosis and treatment of malignant disease; 3. Fosters an environment of excellence in basic science geared to ensure the highest quality in basic research. 4. Organizes through participating institutions, joint detection programs and research; 5. Maintains a statistical base for evaluation of the results of the programs of its participating institutions; 6. Provides leadership to participating institutions in developing community programs involving active participation by health professionals within the region served by the center; 7. Seeks to achieve a strong fundamental and applied research base and related training programs in its participating institutions and aspires to coordinate these activities with other facets of the programs of the participating institutions; 8. Participates in the National Cancer Program by integrating the efforts of its participating institutions with the activities of other centers in an integrated nation-wide system for the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancers; 9. Develops appropriate liaisons with other agencies within its region (national, state, private) which are geared to identical or related goals for the purpose of assisting in the integration or coordination of these activities for the ultimate benefit of the cancer patients of the region.